


the battle rages on

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Soul accidentally takes the hit from her pokémon in battle...





	the battle rages on

**Author's Note:**

> Call her as Soul because I think it's cute--

She was lighter than expected.

As the sky began to paint with oranges and pinks, marking the end of another day, footsteps marched along the dirt. Her yellow satchel clung around one of his shoulders in a hasty fashion, threatening to slip off and hang at his bent elbow. One arm was positioned under her head, while the other was under both of her knees.

He really could’ve just left her there and continued to mind his own business. But, of course, there was a part of him that felt that uneasiness, that pang of cold guilt sharply stab his chest at the idea of leaving his pathetic rival in the dust. He couldn’t just leave her there – who else would be his rival? Who else was strong enough and willing to pick battles with him whenever he pleased?

He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to… He _needed_ to make sure she was safe. She was his rival, and he would have no other.

A glimpse down had Silver scoff in disgust. She was a bit bruised from the impact of her Azumarill as the two were just about finishing a heated, close-tied battle. A wrong turn from their Pokémon due to the intensity of battle, and speed stats, Silver’s Weavile had gracefully dodged the incoming Hydro Pump that would have slammed the poor creature into the large boulders behind.

Instead, Soul was hit. Hit with a rough current of water and it had slammed her towards the boulders. Silver wasn’t sure if he should’ve been angry at Weavile for dodging, or angry at Soul for standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The nearest Pokémon Center wasn’t close, and both of their flying types had fainted during their heated battle. It would be quite a while of a walk before they could reach the center down in Olivine.

“Don’t die on me, idiot,” he ordered quietly, lifting her up slightly. He noted the lazy blinking, and the disoriented gaze on his jacket. To keep herself occupied, she had toyed with the small pocket on his chest, yet she felt herself falling victim to unconsciousness.

“I’m not.” She then managed a pout at his choice of words. “Jerk…” Nonetheless, she snuggled up into him, trying to ignore the pain within her whole body. “Thanks…” she suddenly mumbled with an exhausting sigh.

 _Thanks_. It sounded so weird to hear those types of expressions being said to him. Gazing down, he immediately regretted, as all he saw were her soft, chocolates peering up, her lips parted, and her head resting against his shoulder. Warmth was felt in his chest, but he shook off that sensation and glared up ahead.

“Stupid girl,” Silver complained with his sharp tongue, “don’t give that shit. Just stay awake until we get there.”

But still, it felt weird. In a good way. He knew he was doing something good, but what for?

He peeked down again, and noticed her poking at his chest.

Denial was certainly his best friend.


End file.
